magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue – The Shore between Dreams and Myth
Part 1 The placed in the middle of the conference room projected the miracle that occurred at the end of the incident. The phantasmagoria was the result between advanced magic and alchemy. Using the application of spirit photography magic, it was possible to project the image inside the human mind as a three dimensional image. Right now this phantasmagoria was projecting the rushing Knight Order member witnessing scene where Hayashizaki Kazuki summoned Phoenix completely. While the eyes of the Magic Division's teachers were focused on the projection —— Liz Liza stood up and announced. "......A circuit formed from the bond tied with other contractors, from there it pulled out the magic of another Diva and able to use them completely, power of King. At this occasion it established true power." Having an eye witness of Kazuki's complete summoning of Phoenix, the deception of ability was no more than copy magic couldn't stand up anymore. "I have a request ...... let him get accepted into Magica officially, and then form the bonds with other students. The whole school should offer the support in this matter of him becoming King!" The teachers were making a commotion —— they are in panic because of Loki's awakening. Five days had passed since the incident of Loki's awakening in the inter-division match. The Knight Order's preparation for Loki's subjugation had began but before that happened —— Loki gathered the illegal magicians from various places in Japan and took command of them. They introduced themselves as Loki's Einherjar and began to attack the Knight Order. Until now, it was an impossible event for illegal magician that had their minds in derangement to take action in a group. That was a terrible situation. Loki, who was wounded on his chest, in this five days kept repeating an attack where he counter-attacked and retreated quickly. Such attacks were done many times over, causing the Knight Order's preparation of Loki's subjugation, to lag behind and couldn't progress. It was possible that the academy would be targeted again, by Loki's attack, if the Knight Order continues like this to where they couldn't defeat Loki. In the middle of that anxiety, the existence of King became known. The Myth of a King that control a collaboration of Divas for the sake of the people. As far as the teachers are concerned, they saw a sliver of hope. "However......will Hayashizaki Kazuki be able to wake up if his unconscious's state continues?" There was no treatment regarding magic intoxication. Kazuki currently was bedridden in the Witch's Mansion. "He will come back for sure. ......Because even I was able to return back." Liz Liza's own body had experienced the matter of magic intoxication. What happened to the mind that was dragged into Astrum —— she understood that but still, that youth would be able to come back for sure. "...... Objection! A suspicious Diva like that should not be accepted so easily." The academy's board chairman raised an objection. An old man with a stern face that looked like a raptor bird. In the staff meeting, he consistently kept insisting to seal Lemegeton. "The facts that can be used to validate that the Diva named Lemegeton is worthy of trust is zero. It's possible that she is only pretending as King and giving that kind of explanation of her ability to deceive us. ......You know that evil Diva tricked humans and then possessed them. The Diva who was handing out illegal contract will conveniently whisper sweet words to humans." "One case gives you an idea of what always happens in the issue of a Diva. Even in that attack incident, it was possible that suspicious Diva Lemegeton was the one that guided Loki, wasn't it? My daughter was also dragged into that incident you know! Maybe it's overly careful but, what kind of teacher are we if we don't take all precaution for the the sake of the children!" "Please calm down, Board Chairman Amasaki ......!" The flustered teacher next to the old man that hit the desk in rage tried to pacify him. "I already thought about this thoroughly you know! Everyone of us must have the self-awareness, the 72 Pillar is an exception, but the thing known as Diva and Myth, in all cases, are the enemy of humanity! The Divas in the six countries overseas that gathered faith, we don't know what they are currently scheming!" "But Board Chairman Amasaki......Right now the academy and the Knight Order need every bit of powerful strength available. All the more if someday the will really occur." The headmaster announced to cool the atmosphere. All present became silent toward the word of the academy's most influential person. Ragnarok. The ominous prediction that Loki left behind before he went away. "If we need power then we shouldn't rely on a suspicious Diva, instead we have to reorganize the Magic Division to become stronger, shouldn't we? ......Headmaster Otonashi." Board Chairman Amasaki glared at the calm headmaster in discontent. Both of their opinions were in opposition. The headmaster was young compared to the board chairman, grizzled hair in dark suits and appearance that was arranged methodically leaving no gap. Even when facing the bluntly aggressive manner, he didn't show any wavering emotion. "......Board Chairman Amasaki's word is also reasonable. But it is still too early to make a simple decision. Let's watch the situation some more shall we? And if he shows even a little suspicious behavior then —— " Headmaster Otonashi made the declaration after a short pause. "The Quest for Lemegeton's subjugation will be handed down to the academy's strongest , Otonashi Kaguya." Part 2 ...... Before I noticed I was already asleep. Inside the dream I saw in the pitch black world, I sank deeper and deeper —— that place was already neither dream nor unconscious mind anymore. . The alternate dimension connected from the depth of a human's mind. Humans that searched for magic power that could distort the world, that exceed their own strength of existence, their mind was dispersed and then restored in this world. The parts of Kazuki's mind that were disconnected were being dismantled and lie scattered in Astrum. Those pieces scattered everywhere contained countless accumulation of memory of his life so far. The date with Mio. The duel with Mio. The meeting with Leme. The kindness of Kaguya-senpai. Kanae who was at first very thorny but gradually behaved like a spoiled child. The disciplining of step-father. Everyone of Nanohana Institute. And then the even further past —— the event that was already impossible to recall, the distant scar. Inside the darkness of Astrum, Kazuki saw the forgotten . The days of cold winter that froze the body. A woman held Kazuki that was still a baby in her arms. Kazuki remembered this woman, instinctively. Mother ...... On that cold day, mother ...... abandoned me in front of the gate of the orphanage Institute. The past that could not be recalled, however Kazuki's mind that had turned to the depth of his unconscious mind could be controlled. I see —— that's why I couldn't believe on that kind of thing. Myself that was not even loved by my blood-related mother, there was no way somebody who loved me exist. Much less becoming Harem King ...... "Hee, demeaning oneself, cannot depend on yourself. Even so when you are hugged by Otonashi Kaguya, you became pretty excited, wasn't ittt." A voice resounded inside the world of darkness. A violet witch was 'kukuku' laughing while her figure appeared. "You are not really believing that seriously. You had on one occasion believed hadn't you, the bond with my master." 'Bat1' like a flower blooming brilliantly, a bird of fire spread its wing besides Kazuki. In the world of total darkness, the two Diva became ambiguous and called out to Kazuki's heart. "Quickly go back okaay. My cute Kaguya is feeling down you knoow." "If it's you right now, you should be able to sense the connection shouldn't you? Remember it......" Connection —— the contract with Leme connected it, the magic power circuit formed from the positivity. Certainly even now that connection was linked with my soul. "Kukuku......Don't make a woman wait you knoow." "Because you are not a human who fight for yourself, but someone that can demonstrate his strength for the sake of others, that was why we chose you as King. We didn't choose a coward and a menial human......Don't betray my master." The voice —— certainly it could be heard. {...Kazuki. Kazuki!} That's right. I am Hayashizaki Kazuki. The voice was becoming vague. Kazuki's ego was being reformed. From the depth of the darkness, his consciousness was softly surfacing to the real world. The direction of the calling voice was the direction of the ties of bond. "Yareyare2......A troublesome King-sama isn't iit. Fifteen years where human and Diva's contact was reestablished. Even though the will begin to move soon. Not only that insolent Lokii, all those shitty Mythology that support other countries and storing power too. The age of myth that mankind forgot completely is coming again......" "Regarding our action of invading their , Japan's Mythology's movement is also worrying ...... I believe they chose not to become a and remained a spectator though." "We can't keep teetering like thaat. Our cute Leme-chan already forfeited her power and became a cute little girl you knooow." While seeing off Kazuki's consciousness, the witch and the fire bird exchanged private words. ""King is needed after all ...... for human to fight against gods."" Part 3 Like a drifting wood from a far-off sea finally arriving at the shore —— Kazuki's consciousness woke up. The organized consciousness dyed the inside of his pure-white mind. It seems that he had slept for a long period. This place is —— my own room in the Witch's Mansion. My clothes had been changed with clean clothes. I had a feeling that someone called me but —— there was no one around. I stretched my weakening body and then went out to the corridor but there was no human presence in the second floor. What about Mio? That's right, what happened to Mio......!? After descending the stairs, there was a human presence in the kitchen. Opening the door —— A scene that was so distant from reality entered Kazuki's eyes. There was a maid. The back figure with dancing frills for some reason was cooking food. "......Kazuki, you woke up!" The girl turning around was Mio but —— 'Impossible' Kazuki was in too much of a shock. "Don't stand up, sleep and don't force yourself, come on." Mio, who was in maid clothing, pushed Kazuki who came to the kitchen back to his room. It's overbearing but her attitude and hand manner was gentle. —— Exactly like a maid. Kazuki who was pushed back to his room obediently lowered his back on the bed. I don't understand what's going on. Mio came to the room holding an earthenware pot. "I have a feeling that you'll wake up around today so......I had a feeling that I heard a reply, so I made porridge!" ......Reply? But certainly, inside the dream-like world, I had a feeling that Mio's voice resounded. Mio brought the desk's chair to Kazuki's bedside and she sat down. "......Why maid?" "You see, you are, you like maid right? When you woke up I thought I will do something that you like......fuufuu" Mio scooped a mouthful of porridge into the china spoon, blew the porridge herself and 'aan' held the spoon. "I, I can eat it myself! I am the slave and you are the master isn't it!?" "Today I am a maid okay! Besides......I'm not really seriously thinking of Kazu-nii as a slave. Realize that properly already......" Mio pouted her lips in displeasure. No, I understood already but......! "Come on, you like maids right? It's okay to admire it as much as you like. Here, aan" It was not that I liked to be served by a maid, I just like to work like a maid but, Kazuki 'aan' opened his mouth. Warmth spread inside his weakened body. "You, are you alright?" "What are you talking about, 'alright'? That's what I should be asking you know! How long do you think you were asleep, you know! Five days!?" Mio was......did she not remember about how close she was to death? Or else, was everything a dream? "I should say this; however, these five days unthinkable things keep happening in the world you know." In only a few days, Loki had already gathered the illegal magicians and put them together with enigmatic leadership. Next, he introduced Loki's Einherjar and declared war to the government. Loki already began guerilla attacks to the Knight Order in the whole country —— hearing Mio's story, I finally fully realized that as expected, it was not a dream. "The Knight Order judged that for a while Loki won't be making any big moves. It seems Loki is waiting until the other illegal magicians transform into Divas. That's why to stop that right now, the Knight Order is searching for Loki's whereabouts while they are also preparing large scale operations. It's certainly pretty busy right now." Mio demonstrated the current situation of flurry of activities by waving and wriggling her hands and feet around. So far the Knight Order kept stopping the illegal magician's Divas that were on the verge of awakening. But if Loki became the leader of the illegal magicians, even for the Knight Order, it would be difficult to stop them —— it might be that the Divas that are like Loki who obtained flesh and body would make their appearances one after another. "Even at the academy, the Quest for assisting the Knight Order are increasing, even now the senpais are out there helping with the Quest. The senpais right now are forming the strongest combination with the Sword Division's student council you see. ......I and Hiakari are first year so we cannot participate though." "The senpais with Kanae and the others are...!?" "......From now on it might be that the friction between and Sword Division will lessen little by little huh." The senpais were even now going through Quest and participating in the fight with Loki. Even now the grieving scream of Kaya was still ringing inside my ear. And then Loki's sneer too...... "......I wonder if I too can also fight against Loki." "A dangerous quest concerning a Diva doesn't have any relation with a Rank E like you doesn't it? At best you will get a quest for Haunted Ground elimination or Demon Beast suppression you know." "I, I see ...... that's right isn't it ...... I forgot but, I'm just a Rank E ......" "That's why it will be good if you form a party with me who is ranked A you know!" Mio was 'fufuun' saying that while puffing up her chest. "If we formed a party and steadily cleared the quest, even first-years like us can become involved with quest regarding Loki you see!" A party of......me and Mio......? "Wha......what is it......you are not satisfied? you are not satisfied aren't you?" "There is no way I'm dissatisfied. Those words of honor are completely wasted on me, Master." "......I said stop it already with calling me Master! Hehehe, alright then, from now on we are not slave and master anymore, we are partner that fight together in a party!! Beating Demon Beast, traveling Haunted Ground on foot, adventures of collecting sacred treasures......Even Kaguya-senpai and the others are no big deals!" Mio came and grasped Kazuki's hand. Living fingers that radiated warmth. "......I and Kazu-nii, because we will be together for a long time......" At that moment —— Kazuki thought 'I'm really glad that Mio is still alive.' I want to protect this girl. Such feeling was seething inside. I want power for that purpose...... {If you want power, then it's harem for sure. Harem. The next target is surely Hiakari Koyuki okay!} Kazuki was shocked because suddenly Leme's voice echoed inside his mind. Because of Kazuki's silence, Mio started to fidget restlessly with Kazuki's hand that was in her grasp. "......By the way, did Hiakari-san not enter a party?" "Why, it's no good to enter that girl into our party and become comrade you know, isn't it good enough with only the two of us?" "No, why do you leave her out like that? That girl is absolutely strong right? ......Ouch ouch!" Mio suddenly pinched Kazuki's hand, Kazuki whose defensive magic power was currently running dry raised his voice. "......It's fine if you don't invite me to something like a party. I have chosen the path of a solo player." The door of Kazuki's room was opened and Koyuki appeared in her . "Hiakari-san? What is that, solo player?" "Good morning, Kazuki. You are really a person who doesn't know the rule of this academy don't you? A Solo player is someone that challenges a quest alone. Even now I just came from finishing a quest." "......Isn't that dangerous? You should join our party you know." "I don't like it. That kind of thing like disturbing between the two of you...... Even though I'm alone, leaving that aside I've shown that I'm strong. I am a special magician. Because I'm an elf whose only worth is her magic power......" "There are some voices talking! Did Otouto-kun already wake up!?" 'DOTABATADOTABATA' While raising loud footsteps, the two senpais spiritedly leaped into the room. "Otouto-kunn! You woke up, I'm really glad!" The moment their figures appeared, Kaguya-senpai and Hoshikaze-senpai leaped straight toward Kazuki's bed. Wait a minute, though Kaguya-senpai who always did an extreme skinship was expected, why did Hoshikaze-senpai that was poor with men also came and hugged me!? And with their forms that had high exposure rates too! "So, sorry! Even though it's unpleasant with someone like me, who resemble both genders, but......!" With a timid tone of voice, Hoshikaze-senpai clung to Kazuki on top of the bed. "Not fair......" Koyuki muttered in subdued tone. Looking closely, the cheek of the girl was also flushed. "......I, even though I......tried to endure for a while already......!" This kind of thing, even Koyuki —— with unsteady gait like a sleepwalking person came and clung to Kazuki. "......This kind of thing, it's some kind of blunder......my chest is so hot that I arbitrarily......" "What kind of misunderstanding? It's strange that Hoshikaze-senpai and Hiakari-san does this kind of thing!" "......The truth is because the three of us chanted Asmodeus, the effect is......all three of us are turned on and want to do skinship. Sorryyy." Kaguya-senpai laughed and then hugged me even tighter. "Wa, wait wait! This guy is my Kazu-nii you know! Get away from him!" The maid Mio came and wedged herself between in a fluster. {For the sake of obtaining power, it's harem for sure, harem.} Leme who once again grew a little, gently materialized besides Kazuki. At the same time, the tangled four people's positivity level appeared in his field of vision. Amasaki Mio —— 120 Otonashi Kaguya —— 73 Hiakari Koyuki —— 45 Hoshikaze Hikaru —— 39 Kaguya-senpai and Mio were holding Kazuki between them and quarreled jokingly. "Mio-chan, this magic swordsman is my cute disciple you know! That's why, please!!" "No way! This guy is the partner in the party of only he and I!" ......If Kanae saw this situation, surely 'As I thought, Nii-sama should be in the Sword Division!' she would shout like that. The current Kazuki had a lot of important people he wanted to protect. Sensing the omen of troubles in the future, Kazuki secretly embraced his determination. No matter what happens from now on, I will protect everything important —— I will become . _____________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # SFX of fire lit # exclamation of relief or disappointment Category:Light Novel Volume 1